And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: It was the only story worth telling, in the end. Percy/Annabeth, fluff. Future-fic. Essentially AU after The Last Olympian.


A/N: It's my friend Dana's birthday, so this is my present to her. This is kind of an AU after The Last Olympian; the Heroes of Olympus books essentially didn't happen, so there's no Jason/Piper/Leo/Hazel/Frank, and Percy and Annabeth didn't jump into Tartarus together (I don't want to talk about it).

Disclaimer: I only own my precious demigod babies.

* * *

It had been nearly a decade and a half, and Percy Jackson still wasn't used to _peace_.

His daughter was playing with her dolls on the carpet and Annabeth was curled up on the couch, a thick architectural book on her lap. He watched as she occasionally smoothed her hand over her stomach, pressing into a spot where their baby was kicking.

He let out a breath and looked back at the television he'd been watching, some sports game he hadn't really been watching. Eve looked up at him at the sound, her gray eyes meeting his.

"Daddy, will you tell me the story?" she asked, pushing her linked fingers under her chin. Percy was helpless to her five year old charms, so he let out an overdramatic sigh, hefting her up into his lap, watching Annabeth close her own book and turn to listen in interest.

"Are you sure you want to hear this story _again_?" Percy asked, tickling her sides gently, reveling in the piercing giggle she let out as she curled herself into him. "You have to know it by heart now."

"But I like hearing about how Mommy was always saving you!" Eve said, and Percy raised an eyebrow at his wife over their daughter's head; she merely gave him a sly grin to which he rolled his eyes.

"I see your mother has been telling _her_ version of the story," Percy said, and Annabeth stuck out her tongue, shifting in her seat as she rubbed at her belly.

"You know it's the truth Seaweed Brain," she replied, though her voice went soft at the nickname; even after all these years, it was still enough to bring back the flood of memories from when they were teenagers.

"Doesn't mean you need to turn me into a damsel in distress," Percy grumbled, pressing a kiss to Eve's head and launching into the story. Her eyes widened as they always did when he talked about fighting Cyclopes and the Minotaur and Harpies. He talked about holding the sky up with Annabeth, and as their eyes met over Eve's head, he remembered the gray streak they used to share; he can still see it, so clearly against her blonde hair.

"It took us a long time to realize how much we loved each other," Percy said, his eyes locked into Annabeth's as he spoke, tracing the curve of her jaw and the slope of her nose. "Until we got pushed into a lake."

"Best underwater kiss ever," Annabeth replied, nose crinkling as she smiled, gray eyes shining as she stood slowly, giving herself a moment to balance before she reached where they were sitting, bending slightly to kiss her daughter's brunette head. "C'mon sweetheart, it's time for you to go to bed."

"But Mooooooooomy," Eve started to whine, before Percy covered her mouth with his hand, standing up and tossing her over his shoulder, causing her to erupt into giggles.

"No arguing with Mom about bedtime!" he called, leading the way to Eve's bedroom. Annabeth moved slower than he did, he threw a look over his shoulder, grinning. "Little slower there, Chase?"

"Shut UP Perseus Jackson," Annabeth ground out, reaching the top of the stairs and smacking his shoulder sharply. Eve giggled, burying her face in Percy's shoulder.

"Mommy used your full name," Eve whispered loudly, cupping her mouth in her hands and pointing them towards her dad's ear. Percy rolled his eyes, tossing her onto her bed.

"Well I know Mommy's full name too, so I can get her back," Percy stage-whispered as he helped Eve get in her pajamas, Annabeth leaning against the doorway and watching them. "Go give Mommy a kiss goodnight Eve."

Eve jumped off her bed and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around Annabeth's leg and pressing a loud kiss to her belly.

"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight baby!" she said, leaning her head back and smiling at her mom. Annabeth kissed her hand and pressed that hand to Eve's forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart; sleep well."

Percy tucked Eve into bed and kissed her forehead, whispering a soft 'I love you' into her skin as she drifted off to the music box Apollo had given him last time he'd run into him. Sometimes have connections with the God of music had its perks.

Annabeth met Percy in the hall, pulling him into a kiss the moment he was out of Eve's room. He responded easily, hands cupping her face as he brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones, enjoying her soft hum. He pulled back, thumbs connecting the freckles the covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"You know that's my favorite story," Annabeth said, fingers threaded through his as they walked to their bedroom. Percy smiled down at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Which one would that be?" he asked, squeezing her hand as his free one slid over her belly, feeling the baby kick.

"Ours," she replied quietly, and she watched his face soften as he leaned in to kiss her again.

It was the only story worth telling, in the end.


End file.
